Conventional catheter connection hubs, comprising a catheter receiving part and a fluid coupling part cooperatively engage to one another, allow a free end of a catheter to be inserted into the catheter receiving part and cooperatively retained by both parts. However, these conventional catheter connection hubs require proper positioning of the catheter receiving part relative to the fluid coupling part in order to receive and or secure the free end of the catheter thereto. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a catheter connection hub that allows for robust assembly while minimizing the degree of uncertainty when making up a catheter with a connection hub.